Cœur de sociopathe
by KarlaG
Summary: Molly n'osait pas entrer dans la pièce. Elle attendait devant cette porte que son cauchemar cesse, qu'on lui dise tout était seulement une farce.. La vie ne l'avait-elle pas assez fais souffrir ? Arrivera-t-elle a affronter cette épreuve ? / Premier OS sur Sherlock&Molly.


Hey !

Me revoilà, pour ceux qui me connaisse déjà, et bienvenue aux nouveaux, et j'espère qu'il y en aura !

Je démarre une nouvelle aventure, non plus sur le couple de Carlisle/Esmée mais sur une autre paire de personnages d'une série, que j'aime énormément, Sherlock, pour ne pas la citer.. Donc voici mon premier OS, sur le peut-être futur couple de la série Sherlock & Molly (c'est beau de rêver, je sais..) J'espère que vous apprécierez la petite histoire que j'ai concocté et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Je le dis à chaque fois, mais il doit sûrement avoir des fautes, et je m'en excuse par avance.

**_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la BBC._**

**COEUR DE SOCIOPATHE**

Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper - Drame ; Romance

* * *

Elle n'osa pas rentrer, ni même regarder dans la pièce. Non, elle se refusait de le faire. Et elle n'en avait pas la force. Alors elle restait planter là, devant cette porte de ce long couloir blanc qui lui avait semblé être le couloir de la mort lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'elle le traverse. Ses yeux qui jusque là avait retenu ses larmes baignaient en ce moment même dans un torrent d'eau salée. Elle voulait simplement partir loin d'ici et qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien. Mais rien, absolument rien n'allait bien. Au contraire, tout c'était écroulé lors de cet appel. Appel qui avait marqué la fin d'une vie et de sa vie par la même occasion. Fermant les yeux, elle rassembla un maximum de courage, tout ce dont son corps pouvait lui offrir pour relever la tête et faire face à cette porte, à cette salle. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et entra lentement. Il faisait froid dans la salle, comme le corps gelé qui était allongé sur la table d'autopsie actuellement. Corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle avança lentement comme si à chaque pas, un couteau lacérait son corps déjà bien meurtrit. Du bout des doigts elle prit le drap et le replia sur la partie inférieure. Elle ne savait pas par quels moyens mais ses iris se détachèrent du sol pour le regarder. Ses paupières étaient encore ouvertes et ses doux yeux bleu-gris, auparavant, n'était aujourd'hui que deux malheureux globes oculaires ternes et sans vie qui fixait inlassablement le plafond blanc. Personne ne les avait fermés. Le corps de la jeune femme reçut un violent soubresaut et elle n'eu que le temps de se diriger face à l'évier présent dans la pièce pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Elle s'accrocha pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sentant plus son corps et choisit finalement de s'assoir par terre pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux dans le vide, elle essaya de ne pas penser à l'homme mort qui était en ce moment même allongé dans cette salle, sur la table d'autopsie. Elle ne voulu pas penser, non plus, au fait qu'elle aimait et qu'aujourd'hui, elle devait le préparer pour son enterrement et qu'elle souffrait de son absence. Molly Hooper ne voulait et ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Sherlock Holmes s'était suicidé et qu'aujourd'hui il était mort. Définitivement pas. Sa tête butta contre le métal froid de l'évier et elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine qui se serrait de plus en plus au fil des minutes passées dans cette salle. D'un geste lent, elle prit appuie sur le sol et se força à se lever. Pourrait-elle y arriver ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, cependant elle voulait essayer, pour lui. Elle voulait le préparer, passer avec lui ses derniers instants même si son esprit devait être loin d'ici en ce moment. Elle se refusait qu'une autre personne le touche. Elle devait le faire pour son amour, pour lui. Une fois debout, bien que ses jambes étaient toutes tremblantes et avança vers la table et retint difficilement ses larmes à la vue de entaille qu'avait du effectuer l'un de ses confrère pour l'autopsie. Tout en puisant dans ses ressources pour reprendre difficilement une poignée de l'air étouffant et frais à la fois. Puis elle mit deux de ces doigts sur les paupières du sociopathe et les ferma. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour chercher sa table roulante où étaient préparés l'ensemble des éléments dont elle allait avoir besoin, elle ne pu s'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts la peau froid et pâle de la joue de celui qui avait tant fait battre son cœur. Elle resta là à le caresser pendant plusieurs minutes se demandant si la vie aurait été différente si elle avait eu le courage de lui dévoiler réellement ses sentiments lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde. Rien n'aurait surement changé, tout serait resté pareil. Elle le connaissait, il était comme allergique aux sentiments, il était la chambre stérile des sentiments. Sherlock ne permettait à personne d'entrer dans son cœur, cette partie sombre et secrète fermée à double tours et dont il avait perdu la clé. Elle l'aimait surement pour ça aussi. Être un mystère à lui-même. Son mystère qui pourtant la faisait rêver, la nuit, seule dans son lit ! Elle se recula pour prendre dans ses mains le costume noir que lui avait apporté Mycroft quelques heures plus tôt. Lui aussi était dévasté. Depuis la mort de son frère il allait tant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Rien, aux yeux de Molly n'avait de plus grande importance que de voir Sherlock chaque jour dans son laboratoire à l'hôpital St Bart. Elle aimait le voir travailler sérieusement et le voir concentrer. Elle le trouvait, en ces moments là, beau. Non, pas beau. Magnifique ! Discrètement, elle aimait le regarder pendant qu'elle-même travaillait sur l'un de ses dossiers. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que Sherlock n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il était observé. Et ce que Molly ne savait pas c'est qu'il adorait qu'elle le regarde. Il aimait aussi sa présence, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait le plus gros de ces expériences au laboratoire et non chez lui, bien qu'il disposait du matériel nécessaire.

Doucement, elle souleva entièrement le drap blanc et le laissa tomber par terre. Le corps avait déjà été lavé par la personne qui avait pratiqué l'autopsie, et heureusement car jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu se résoudre à le faire. Son sous-vêtement avait lui aussi été mis. Il ne lui restait qu'à l'habiller. Mais avant, elle resta là, à le regarder, le corps froid et pâle allongé sur cette table. Deux larges cicatrices barraient le torse nu du détective, dû à l'autopsie obligatoire. Molly prit du sparadrap, avança à pas de loup et coupa deux grandes bandes pour recouvrir les cicatrices. Bien que ce ne soit nécessaire, Mycroft avait prestement quémandé cette faveur auprès de la jeune pathologiste qui n'avait pût refuser. Par la suite, elle retourna pour prendre les chaussettes noires parmi les habits que le frère du sociopathe, lui-même, avait apporté pour la mise en bière. Toujours lentement, elle se positionna en bout de la table pour délicatement enfiler, l'une, puis l'autre des chaussettes aux pieds du brun. L'ensemble de ces gestes ce voulaient doux et tendre.

Pour certains, le corps d'un homme mort et détesté de tous n'avait en aucun cas besoin de soin particulier mais pour Molly, l'homme allongé sur cette table d'autopsie était Sherlock Holmes et même mort, il restait l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait probablement toute sa vie. Alors pour la dernière fois à ses côtés, la jeune femme voulait à tout pris être délicate avec lui, même si lui ne l'avait jamais forcément été avec elle, de son vivant. Avec la carrure du jeune homme et son corps frêle à elle, Molly eu tout les difficultés du monde à pouvoir enfiler le pantalon mais après plusieurs minutes elle y arriva tout de même. Puis, le plus délicatement possible, elle souleva le haut du corps du jeune sociopathe pour faire passer la chemise et recouvrir le buste ainsi que les bras de ce dernier. Avant de lui mettre la veste de costume, elle appliqua sur le visage ainsi que le cou, une sorte de crème blanche, que tous les médecins légistes utilisaient pour cacher l'ensemble des défauts et des imperfections que le teins blafard des corps présent à la morgue pouvaient présenter suite aux autopsies.

Sherlock, n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de porter des nœuds papillons, d'ailleurs il détestait copieusement ses derniers, Mycroft en avait amené un, donc la jeune pathologiste décida de le mettre car elle savait pertinemment que c'était ce que voulait le grand frère. Elle passa doucement ses mains sous le cou de l'homme allongé, fit passer de bout de tissus et attacha le tout en un nœud avec une lenteur d'extrême. Par la suite, elle arrangea correctement le col du brun et déplaça ses mains dans la chevelure bouclée pour la recoiffer au maximum lorsqu'une larme s'écrasa sur le front du jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait pas senti rouler sur sa joue, elle n'avait pas non plus eu conscience de ses pleurs. Mais elle prenait conscience que son travail, pour la préparation du corps, s'arrêtait là, qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants avec lui. Bientôt, il serait enfermé dans un cercueil, six pieds sous terre. Elle recula lentement, amenant dans son sillage sa petite table roulante où était posé l'ensemble du nécessaire à la préparation du corps pour la mise en bière.

Molly se retourna et enleva sa blouse, pour l'accrocher sur l'un des porte-manteaux de la salle, et dévoila une robe noire, simple et sans artifice à l'image de la jeune femme. Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya doucement les larmes qui avaient coulé. Ses pieds l'avaient entre-temps ramené devant la table d'autopsie. Une dernière fois, la pathologiste posa délicatement sa main, sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis, Molly se pencha et déposa, pour l'unique et seule fois, ses lèvres sur celle froides et sans vie de Sherlock. Elle aurait tellement aimé à cet instant que tout ça ne soit simplement qu'une misérable blague. Cependant, il demeurait froid, éternellement froid. Ensuite, elle reposa ses lèvres sur le corps du jeune homme mais sur le front de ce dernier cette fois-ci et lui murmura tendrement.

« - Reposes en paix, Sherlock Holmes »

Les derniers pas qui la séparait de la porte où se trouvait en ce moment-même les deux hommes des pompes funèbres, lui parurent interminable et la jeune femme savait que c'était le point de non-retour. Dans quelques minutes le visage d'ange de Sherlock ne sera plus qu'un souvenir aux yeux de tous. Il sera enfermé pour disparaitre à tout jamais. La pathologiste posa sa tête contre la paroi froide et respira autant quel le pouvait. Sa main se posa, sans qu'elle en avait pleinement conscience, sur la poignée et dans un geste extrêmement lent elle ouvrit la porte et fît face aux deux hommes. La jeune femme retint ses larmes à la vue du cercueil et se déplaça pour les laisser passer. Pendant le temps que les deux employés installaient le jeune homme dans la boîte en bois, elle resta à l'écart mais garda tout de même un œil sur les gestes qu'ils effectuaient. Quand ils eurent finis, la pathologiste se dirigea vers le cercueil et le regarda avant d'aller vers qu'elle avait elle-même dû franchir plusieurs minutes auparavant.

En sortant, la jeune femme retrouva John, qui soutenait Miss Hudson, Gregory Lestrade et bien sûr Mycroft. 4 personnes proches de Sherlock. Tous la regardèrent de leurs yeux humides et rouges, tous, sans aucune exception avait, à des échelles différentes mais tous l'avait fais, pleuré sur le chemin pour venir à la morgue et même pour certains d'entre eux dans le couloir pendant qu'il attendait l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Molly arrêta ses pas à face à eux, s'éclaircit la gorge comme elle le pouvait et dit simplement de sa voix fine et pleine de sanglots.

« - Vous pouvez rentrer. »

John s'avança le premier, avec Madame Hudson. Greg fut le second à entrer dans la pièce. Mycroft n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque Molly se retourna pour revenir sur les foulées qu'elle venait de parcourir, pour rejoindre les autres, déjà entré.

« - Miss Hooper ? »

La voix grave et lourde de l'ainé des Holmes c'était élevé dans l'air, ce qui incita Molly à stopper sa course et à faire face à l'homme présent juste derrière elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu, une fois au laboratoire, lors de l'identification du corps d'Irène Alder mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il se rappellerait de son nom et surtout qu'il lui demanderait son aide. La pathologiste avait véritablement l'impression de vivre un grand rêve éveillé.

« - J'ai conscience que se dû être une épreuve difficile pour vous, suite à ma demande. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous remercier personnellement. John m'a fais part des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour mon jeune frère. Cependant je n'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre le préparer pour son dernier voyage. Bien que je ne vous connaisse pas réellement, vous m'inspirez la confiance. Alors pour tout ceci, merci. Même si Sherlock n'en avait pas conscience, je suis quasiment sur qu'il vous aimait. Merci pour ça aussi. Merci de l'avoir aimé. »

Mycroft fit alors un geste qu'il n'avait à présent jamais fais de sa vie avec une autre femme. Il prit Molly Hooper, en larmes, dans ses bras, pour simplement la réconforter. Après un petit moment, ils se séparèrent et l'homme du gouvernement britannique entra dans la pièce où reposait actuellement son frère après un temps d'arrêt et d'hésitation. La jeune femme se retrouva alors seule dans le couloir, blanc et sans chaleur, reprenant son souffle et calmant, du moins, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Puis à pas lent, elle entra, à son tour salle, découvrant le triste spectacle qui lui était offert. Instantanément, les yeux de Molly Hooper se fermèrent comme pour oublier ou ne pas affronter la mort du seul homme qu'elle aimait.

**oOoOo**

Peu de monde était rassemblé autour du cercueil de Sherlock dans le Brompton Cemetery de Londres. Les mêmes personnes qu'à la fermeture du cercueil, ainsi que les parents du défunt détective consultant, qui étaient arrivés à la morgue quelques minutes après de Molly soit entrée. Pendant le cours temps qu'avait duré la cérémonie ainsi que la mise en terre, la jeune femme avait préféré rester en retrait, laissant les personnes qu'il côtoyait le plus, être au premier plan. John et Greg, tout deux soutenait la pauvre Mrs Hudson, et Mycroft entourait ces deux parents. Encore une fois, elle allait sûrement affronter sa mort seule, comme pour son père. Le scellage du cercueil qui renfermait le corps de Sherlock avait été l'un des moments les plus éprouvants et douloureux pour la jeune femme. Elle avait alors pris durement conscience que plus jamais elle ne verrait plus jamais son visage, que plus jamais il ne viendrait au laboratoire, égayé secrètement ses journées. Ses doux yeux marron étaient restés figés durant le temps de l'inhumation. La pathologiste n'avait même pas vu, ni même entendu les autres partir. Elle regarda sa montre accrochée à son bras gauche et remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Pendant plus de trois heures, elle était restée immobile face à la sépulture. Son retour à la réalité était dû aux légères gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur le quartier londonien. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues pendant les dernières paroles qu'elle annonça à l'être qui désormais reposait ici. Après un dernier douloureux au-revoir, Molly reprit sa route en direction de son appartement. Pendant le long de son trajet, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir, ce qui fit que la femme fut entièrement trempée, lors de son arrivée chez elle, dû à sa marche lente dans les rues londonienne et à son absence de parapluie. Au milieu de son appartement, elle quitta ses ballerines qui étaient devenues collante contre sa peau. Puis sans crier garde, elle s'effondra, tombant à genoux sur le parquet de son salon le corps rempli des derniers sanglots que ce dernier pouvait lui donner. Pour la première, et malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie lui a fais traverser, Molly Hooper se sentait seule. Seule face à la vie.

« - Molly ? »

La question fut sans réponse.

« - Molly ? »

La voix se fit insistante et la jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Bien qu'au début, l'endroit ainsi que la voix ne lui paraissait pas familier, à cause de son réveil brutal, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et comprit instantanément qui était l'homme à ses cotés.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? La jeune femme voulait en voir le cœur net ! Elle se retourna gracieusement dans le lit pour se retrouver au dessus de l'homme, les jambes de chaque coté de taille. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle prit le visage de ce dernier dans les mains elle l'embrassa comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Puis en se relevant, elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait précédemment fermés et s'exclama.

- Tu es vivant ?! Sherlock, tu es vivant ?!

Ses mains se baladèrent, comme pour avoir la confirmation et enfin réalisé que oui, Sherlock Holmes était vivant, et que oui, il se trouvait avec elle en se moment même. Dans un dernier geste, elle posa la main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre. Alors qu'elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, ce dernier la regarda avec une totale incompréhension au sujet du comportement, quelque peu étrange à ses yeux, de sa petite-amie. Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, pour la regarder dans les yeux, et lui demanda.

« - Molly, tu vas bien ? »

Sans même réfléchir, elle dit répondit avec le grand sourire qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

« - Oui, tout va bien. Tout va merveilleusement bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. »

Molly Hooper n'était définitivement plus seule, bien au contraire. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? __Une petite review pour me __donner votre avis ?_

_Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que deux autres os sur ses personnages sont en cours d'écriture mais je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de la date où je les mettrais en ligne. Je vous remercie tout de même d'avoir lu et vous souhaite une bonne soirée (ou journée). _


End file.
